Myriade d'OS
by Imeldamizi
Summary: Recueil d'OS. OS 1 : Sorcière de la nuit. Résumé : agacée de ne pas réussir à s'endormir malgré la fatigue, Ginny décida d'aller se détendre aux sources chaudes de la Forêt Interdite. Elle commençait à se déshabiller lorsque Harry arriva…


**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Voilà donc mon petit cadeau de Noël rien que pour vous ! Un tout petit one-shot Harry/Ginny classé R ! Je l'a dédie tout particulièrement à Vanou (depuis le temps que tu me le réclames ! lol) qui m'aide énormément pour toute mes fics. Vous fais un gros bisou à tous !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**JOYEUX NOËL et BONNE ANNEE 2005 !!!!!!**

* * *

**Sorcière de la Nuit**

* * *

La fête s'était terminée vers une heure du matin. Tout le monde était couché maintenant, prenant un repos bien mérité après s'avoir mangé, bu, dansé, sans oublié la longue et mouvementé ouverture des cadeaux de Noël.

Ginny avait été l'une des première à souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde, avant de se retirer dans les appartements que le directeur de Poudlard avait mis à sa disposition pour les fêtes. Débarrasser de sa robe, elle s'était glissée toute nue entre les draps, épuisée, certaine de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb aussitôt que sa tête toucherait l'oreiller.

Elle se trompait. Trop de faits nouveaux, trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans ses draps, aspirant à un peu de repos, mais en vain. Plus éveillée que jamais, elle bondit hors du lit, sortit sur le balcon après s'être couverte de sa plus chaude robe de chambre et s'être jeté un sort de Chaleur Intérieur. La masse obscure de la Forêt Interdite se fondait dans les ombres immobiles de la nuit. Le reflet de la lune dansait dans le miroir du lac.

Elle reprit une profonde respiration, laissant l'air froid lui emplir les narines. Les yeux fixaient sur le lac, elle repensa aux évènements de la soirée. En ce réveillon 2004, Poudlard avait accueillit les célèbres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en son sein. Ils s'étaient réunis non seulement pour s'amuser en ensemble, mais aussi pour festoyer comme il se devait le retour du fils prodige qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plus de six ans : Harry Potter.

Ce retour, Ginny l'attendait avec une impatience presque pathétique depuis six longues années. Bien qu'elle s'en défende farouchement, elle avait toujours un faible pour Harry. Bien sûre, elle savait que celui-ci la voyait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une quelconque relation amoureuse se développe entre eux. Mais allez dire ça à son stupide son cœur ! Bien sûr, Ginny était sorti avec d'autres hommes, mais ces relations tournaient toujours courts car il y avait toujours l'ombre de Harry Potter enter ses partenaires et elle.

Poussant un soupir, elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Harry, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait mille fois imaginé le retour de ce dernier dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait jamais songé que cela serait aussi mouvementé !

En effet, le matin même, Ginny avait eu envie de faire une petite promenade sur le dos de Sirocco, son magnifique Ethonan (race de cheval ailé). Comme cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas monté, elle avait donné sa pleine puissance à l'animal, qui volait à une rapidité vertigineuse.

Grisée par la vitesse, Ginny avait laissé flotter les rênes, partie dans son monde de sensation forte. Soudain, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un inconnu avait essayé de la dépasser. Un regard de bais lui avait dévoilé une silhouette haute dont le visage était caché par une capuche qui, bizarrement, ne bougeait pas au souffle du vent, montant un impressionnant Thestral. Elle avait légèrement paniqué lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'inconnu n'essayait pas de la dépasser mais d'attraper la bride de son cheval ailé. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait stupidement oublié sa baguette au château

Maîtrisant vite sa peur, elle avait saisit les rênes et avait lancé Sirocco dans une autre direction. L'étranger avait juré et l'avait suivie et n'avait pas mis longtemps à la rattraper. Ginny s'était alors dirigé vers la Forêt Interdite bien décidé à semer son poursuivant. Alors même que son cheval slalomait entre les arbres tortueux, elle s'était sentit soulevé de sa monture pour être jeté sans ménagement à plat ventre sur celle de son agresseur.

Furieuse, Ginny s'était débattue comme un beau diable mais l'homme avait été plus fort qu'elle. Dans sa lutte son bonnet avait été arraché, libérant son opulente chevelure. Alors elle s'était souvenue de la petite dague que Harry lui avait offerte avant la bataille finale et qui ne la quittait jamais. Malgré la main de fer posait sur son dos, elle avait réussi, après mainte contorsions, à se saisir de la petite épée. Elle l'avait alors planté durement dans la cuisse de son agresseur qui l'avait lâche tout en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Sur le coup, le cavalier avait fait un mouvement brusque qui avait fait braquer sa monture.

Malheureusement, la main de fer qui retenait Ginny l'avait libéré à cet instant précis et elle s'était sentit tombé dans le vide. Alors même qu'elle revoyait toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en même temps qu'un tourbillon de couleur, deux solides bras l'avaient à nouveau soutenue. Tremblante, elle n'avait plus fait un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfin posé les pieds sur la terre ferme. Là, elle s'était dégagée de son agresseur et avait à nouveau tenté de la poignarder. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait prévu le coup et l'avait désarmé en lui tordant le bras derrière le dos. Elle avait poussé un cri sous la douleur.

Son agresseur l'avait scruté un long moment, avant de dire dans un souffle, le ton de sa voix reflétant l'incrédulité :

« Ginny ? »

Au son de cette voix, elle avait frissonné. Cessant de se débattre pour se libéré, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait alors rencontré les yeux verts les plus beaux qu'il soit au monde. Harry Potter était de retour !

Un visage aux traits plus dure bien qu'une paisible tranquillité s'en dégage, une bouche fine aux lèvres étrangement rouge pour un homme, de longs cils auréolant de magnifique iris d'un vert émeraude et brillant – insoutenable lorsque les flammes de la colère les habitaient –, un front large où sa célèbre cicatrice ne formait plus qu'un mince trait, des mèches noirs en bataille, un peu plus longues qu'à son départ, encadrant son beau visage. Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur !

Ginny se souvint encore de la manière frénétique dont son cœur s'était emballé en reconnaissant le Survivant, de la rougeur qu'avait prit ses joues lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était étroitement plaqué contre lui, que la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait était celle de Harry, que le suave parfum qui avait titillé ses narine était la sienne. Puis était venu le baiser…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle ou lui qui en était l'instigateur, mais le résultat était que la langue de Harry s'était retrouvé à taquiner la sienne dans un baiser torride qui l'avait laissé pantelante. C'était un raclement de gorge qui l'avait ramenée sur terre. Ils s'étaient alors écartés l'un de l'autre comme des chenapans pris en faute et avaient rougis comme des écoliers au plus grand amusement de Serindë, la jeune femme elfe qui avait accompagné Harry.

Dès qu'elle avait vu cette beauté blonde aux traits délicat et gracieux, Ginny l'avait détestée, se demandant quelle relation elle entretenait avec Harry. Sa jalousie n'avait fait que amuser l'elfe qui s'était bien payer sa tête tout le long de la journée, avant de lui avouer enfin qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre Harry et elle, à part une profonde amitié. Elle avait appris entre autre que Serindë était l'instructeur de Harry en magie elfique.

De plus l'elfe lui avait fait remarqué que ce n'était pas elle que Harry avait dévoré du regard tout au long de la soirée. D'abord dubitative, Ginny avait voulu vérifier par elle-même, et elle avait en effet constater que Harry avait souvent les yeux posés sur elle. Et lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses regards étaient tous sauf innocents, elle en avait avalé sa gorgée de champagne de travers.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux sous le gui, par un bien heureux hasard prénommé Serindë, elle était devenu toute chose en comprenant que la petite flamme étrange qui brillait au fond de ces prunelles émeraude était du désir. Harry Potter, son premier amour la désir, elle Ginny Weasley ! Cette découverte l'avait laissé sans voix et proche de la paralysie. Mais, elle avait bien vite retrouvé sa motricité lorsque les lèvres douces, légèrement sucrés, de Harry s'étaient emparé des siennes pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il avait été lent, très lent… il avait duré longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du duré… et chaud, si chaud qu'elle s'était sentie fondre… avec un délicieux goût de chocolat qui l'avait envoûtée…

Elle déglutit péniblement alors que son cœur battait fébrilement dans sa cage thoracique, revivant ce lent et suave baiser. Prenant un profonde respiration, elle fixa le lac dans le but évident de se calmer. Mais le souvenir des regards insistants que Harry avait posé sur elle tout au long de la soirée après ce baiser, ne contribua pas à réfréner son désir.

Après ce baiser, tous avait constaté qu'il se passait quelque chose entre la dernière des Weasley et le héros national. Ses crétins de frères avaient même réussi à coincer Harry dans un coin pour avoir la discussion qui irrité tant Ginny ! En voilà qui vendaient la peau du dragon avait de l'avoir tué ! Harry avait pris la déplorable initiative de ses frères à la rigolade, mais elle n'avait que modérément apprécié !

Cependant, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher désespérer bien plus qu'une simple amitié avec Harry, après tous les signaux qu'il lui avait envoyé durant la soirée. Elle pria ardemment qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusion sur les intentions de Harry à son égards. Elle n'était pas sûre que son cœur se remettrait d'un nouveau rejet. Elle soupira à nouveau, laissant son regard airé sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le paysage

Sentant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'endormir, elle rentra prestement dans sa chambre, décidée à aller se rafraîchir un peu les idées. Elle s'habilla chaudement et s'en fut sans bruit. Un instant plus tard, elle s'envolait dans la nuit paisible sur le dos de Sirocco.

Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour arriver à destination : les sources chaudes de la Forêt Interdites. Alors que tout le pays frissonnait sous le souffle glacial de l'hivers, ce lieu était bien au contraire soumis à une chaleur bienfaisante qui guérissant les maux du corps et du cœur.

Très peu de gens connaissait l'existence de cet endroit. Elle-même l'avait découvert lors qu'une escapade avec le Trio Inséparable, lors que sa sixième année. Petit paradis terrestre enfouis au milieu d'un univers menaçant, ces sources appartenaient aux Dryades de la Foret Interdite et tout être osant les utiliser sans leur consentement devaient faire face aux redoutables Glésines, des fées-vampires.

Ginny avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque ces créatures forts séduisantes pourvues de pattes de chèvres, avaient surgit sur eux pour les étriper. Elle remerciait encore Merlin que la célébrité de Harry dépasse les frontière du monde des sorciers, car ce n'était qu'en voyant la cicatrice de ce dernier que les Glésines avaient épargné leur vies. Elles les avaient alors conduits chez la Reine des Dryades, une magnifique femme, aux longs cheveux émeraudes et aussi nue de Eve. Elle les avait longtemps fixé de ses yeux pâle, avant de dire que Harry Potter et ses trois amis avaient dorénavant le droit de se baigner dans leur source à vie.

La première minute de stupeur passé, Harry avait remercié la Reine des Dryades, conscient que c'était un honneur que peu de personne pouvait se targuer d'avoir. Durant ses deux dernière années à Poudlard, Ginny était souvent venue dans ce lieu de rêve, devenant amie avec les Glésines qui étaient en demeurant très gentille. Même après son départ de Poudlard, elle avait continué à venir, parfois accompagné de Hermione, mais généralement seule. C'était en quelque sorte son petit jardin secret.

Elle se contempla les sources fumantes, appréciant l'humidité de l'herbe sous la plante de ses pieds nus. La lune et des dizaines de petites lucioles allumaient dans l'eau des torches argentées et vermeilles. Un silence absolu régnait sur son petit paradis, pas un souffle de vent ni un cri de hibou ne venaient rompre le calme de la nuit.

Elle commençait à se déshabiller lorsque Harry arriva…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Malgré la fatigue et l'heure tardive, Harry fixait toujours le plafond, parfaitement éveillé. Il s'était retourné dans son lit, en proie à un trop-plein d'émotion. La découverte qu'il avait faite durant cette journée l'avait complètement bouleversé même si extérieurement, il avait semblé parfaitement maître de lui. Seule Serindë avait remarqué son trouble. Et elle s'était bien moquée de lui lorsqu'il lui avait révélé, à la limite de la panique, qu'il était… amoureux !

Et oui ! Lui, le grand Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort et plus puissant sorcier du monde magique, avait la frousse parce qu'une intrépide rouquine avait ravi son cœur !

Les fantôme du passé surgissaient dans son esprit. Ses parents Lily et James Potter, son parrain Sirius Black, son oncle Remus Lupin, son mentor Albus Dumbledore, toutes les personnes auxquels il avait tenues et qui était morte pour le sauver. La culpabilité, ce sentiment sournois qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis trop d'années, s'insinua en lui à nouveau.

Il se souvint de son père affrontant seul Voldemort pour permettre à sa femme de s'enfuir avec son fils, de sa mère s'interposant entre le sort de la Mort et lui pour lui sauver la vie, de son parrain traversant le voile de la Mort dont il n'en était jamais revenu, de son oncle se prenant une balle en argent rempli de poison qui lui était destiné, de son mentor s'effondrant sous le maudit rayon vert, une fois de plus dirigé vers lui, Harry Potter. Tous avaient périls pour que lui vive. La moindre des chose qu'il puisse faire, était en effet de vivre, pour les remercier de leur sacrifice. Mais cela n'avait pas était sans difficulté.

Après la dernière bataille contre Voldemort et ses acolytes, il avait du s'éloigner du monde magique, pour panser ses plaies les plus profonde et exorciser son passé douloureux. La perte d'Albus, celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, avait été de trop. Déjà rudement éprouvé par la mort de son parrain adoré que seul la présence de Remus avait empêcher qu'il sombre dans la dépression, et par celle du lycanthrope un an plus tard, la découverte du corps inerte du vieux sorcier avait plongé Harry dans un désarroi immense. Incapable de contrôler sa puissante magie sous l'insoutenable douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur, il avait failli détruire une bonne partie du pays.

Heureusement, ses amis avaient réussi à le neutraliser, avant que le pire ne se produise. Cependant, après cela, il lui était devenu impossible de rester parmi les humains. Il y avait trop de colère, de douleur en lui pour qu'il prenne le risque de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même et mette ainsi en danger le monde que tant de personnes avaient donné leur vie pour protéger. Il avait du quitter le monde magique pour s'installer à Kandias, royaume des elfes, où la reine Lédolline l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

Dans ce monde où le temps s'écoulait si lentement qu'il en paraissait presque figé, loin des tumultes de la société humaine, Harry avait fait son deuil. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas été facile, mais avec l'aide et la sagesse de ses amis elfes, il avait surmonté sa douleur et était enfin prêt à revenir parmi les siens.

Donc, c'était en ce réveillon 2004 que le célèbre Harry Potter, plus puissant sorcier de son époque, retrouva les siens pour fêter comme il se devait la naissance du petit Jésus. Et l'accueil qui lui avait été faite, avait sûrement contribué au magnifique sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres de toute la soirée… au moins que ce ne soit la tournure presque incroyable qu'avait pris la vie de certains de ses amis !

Bien sûr, de part la régulière correspondance qu'il avait échangé avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry avait suivi l'évolution de leur vie de loin. Il savait que Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy avaient étonné leur monde en se mariant. Ils avaient eu une magnifique petite fille qui répondait au douce prénom de Gemma et un intenable petit monstre, appelé Victor (à la mémoire de Viktor Krum, très grand ami de Draco et de Hermione, tué durant la guerre).

Que Ronald Weasley avait épousé avec Luna Lovegood, un an après sa meilleur ami, et qu'ils en étaient déjà à leur quatrième enfant. Harry, parrain du petit Charles (en la mémoire de Charlie Weasley, lui aussi mort durant la guerre), avait été heureux de prendre pour la première fois son filleul dans ses bras. Cependant, il avait vite demandé grâce lorsque Glenys, Cait et Kerron, les autres enfants de Ron, lui avaient sauté dessus pour avoir eux aussi un câlin !

Que Neville Londubat avait sidéré son monde en devenant l'un des meilleurs Auror de sa génération. Bien que toujours aussi réservé, le timide Neville avait beaucoup gagné en assurance et le fait de remettre les jumeaux à leur place dès que ceux-ci se moquaient de ses déboires passés avec le terrible Severus Rogue, confirmait ce fait. Neville n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pieds, mais, d'après une source sûre (Tonks en l'occurrence), il semblerait que l'Auror ait tapé dans l'œil d'une nouvelle recrue revenue de France et répondant au nom de Gabrielle Delacourt.

Que Hagrid avait réussi à surmonter sa timidité pour demander en mariage une Olympe Maxime qui n'attendait que cela. Ils avaient eu un petit garçon (enfin si on pouvait qualifier ainsi un bambin qui faisait déjà un mètre cinquante et pesait soixante-dix kilos à trois ans !) prénommé Barris, dont Harry avait l'honneur d'être aussi le parrain. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu tout de même du mal à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, mais avec la magie rien n'était impossible !

Que si Fred Weasley s'était passé la corde au cou deux ans plus tôt avec une gentille moldue qui avait réussi à réfréner son inépuisable mari, Georges Weasley était le célibataire le plus en vu du monde magique, et qu'il ne comptait pas s'assagir de si tôt. Que Bill Weasley avait épousé Fleur Delacourt, qui lui avait donné deux adorables bambins, Nathan et Romain. Que la redoutable Pansy Parkinson avait mis le grappin sur le charmant Dean Thomas, que Dobby avait épousé Winky ! Et bien d'autres choses encore !

Cependant, ils lui avaient bien caché certains détailles dans le but évident de le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

Il était vrai que de savoir l'implacable Severus Rogue, tout nouvellement nommé directeur de Poudlard, marié à l'infernale Nymphadora Tonks avait de quoi surprendre. Surtout lorsqu'on voyait le terrible ex-Mangemort se faire mener par le bout du nez par sa si maladroite femme. Cependant ce qui était encore plus invraisemblable, c'était de voir ce même Severus Rogue qui avait fait de sa vie de collégien un enfer, pomponner son fils nouveau né avec cette expression gâteuse sur le visage que seuls les parents avaient devant leurs adorables progénitures. Harry en avait été si choqué qu'il en avait lâché son verre ! Comme quoi l'adage qui disait que le plus sensé des hommes devenait complètement gaga devant une petite frimousse rose, avait parfaitement raison !

Il avait aussi été sidéré d'apprendre que son ex-professeur de Métamorphose qui avait pris la retraite depuis cinq ans, filait le parfait amour avec… Alastor Maugrey ! Voir ces deux-là roucouler comme des adolescents aux hormones en vadrouille avait quelque peu laisser sans voix notre pauvre Survivant !

Les rares élèves qui n'étaient pas partis rejoindre leur famille pour les fêtes, avaient sûrement participé au réveillon de Noël le plus bizarre et fantastique de leur vie. Voir leur effrayant directeur donner le biberon à son fils, assister à un duel assez musclé (même si c'était par pure jeu) en direct entre leur héros et son rival de toujours, constater que la redoutable Minerva McGonagall était capable de pouffer et de rougir comme une midinette, tenter de ne pas se faire écraser par un couple de semi-géant valsant, les avait légèrement déroutés !

Cependant tous s'étaient amusés comme des fous dans une ambiance heureuse et légère qui avait ravie Harry. C'était sans nul doute son meilleur réveillon de Noël. Seul ombre au tableau, la terrible découverte de son amour pour la cadette des Weasley !

Bien sûr, cela faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne considérait plus Ginny Weasley comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était durant sa septième année, alors qu'il avait enfin pu apprécié le fort caractère de Ginny (il avait découvert qu'elle était loin d'avoir sa langue dans sa poche et que sa personnalité étaient aussi flamboyante que ses boucles rousses !) qu'il avait commencé à ressentir ce désir consumant pour elle. Cependant à l'époque, il n'avait pas encore compris que sous l'ardeur de ses hormones se cachait un sentiment bien plus puissant.

De tout façon, la situation d'alors, n'était pas véritablement favorable à une idylle entre eux. Elle avait été suffisamment en danger en tant que amie de Harry Potter. Il n'osait imaginé ce qui Voldemort aurait pu tenter de faire s'il avait appris que son ennemi avait un faible pour la rouquine.

Et puis il était parti à Kandias et il avait eu d'autres choses en tête que ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une simple tocade d'adolescent. C'était sans compté sur sa réaction plus que vigoureuse lorsque ses yeux avaient plongé dans ceux saphir de Ginny quelques heures plus tôt.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon qu'il avait cru sauver d'un cheval ailé en rage, était d'un une jeune femme, de deux, Ginny Weasley. Cependant lorsqu'il avait eut sous les yeux ses boucles de feu et ses yeux saphir inimitable, il l'avait reconnu aussitôt. Sa respiration s'était bloquée lorsqu'il avait contemplé son visage à la peau de pêche et aux traits délicats, ses sourcils parfaitement arquée frémissant de colère, ses lèvres pulpeuses aussi rouges qu'une fraise. Il avait sentit son corps réagir aussitôt et n'avait pu s'empêcher de goûter cette bouche, fruit de toutes les tentations. Il frémit en se souvenant la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps gracile.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard tout au long de la soirée, et avait éprouvé un plaisir immense en se retrouvant _accidentellement_ (il soupçonnait Serindë d'y être pour quelque chose) sous le gui avec elle. Il avait alors eu le plaisir de savourer à nouveau cette bouche pleine qui avait un délicieux goût de citron. Depuis ce baiser, son corps était en ébullition et seule une douche froide avait pu le ramener à son état normale. Cependant, le souvenir de sa langue joueuse emmêlé à la sienne, de son corps svelte plaqué contre le sien, il sentit son pas de pyjama se rétrécir coupablement.

Mécontent de ce constat, Harry avait rejeté les draps et s'était levé dans l'intention d'aller se rafraîchir un peu les idée. De tout façon, il ne réussir pas à s'endormir vu son état d'excitation. A cet instant, un très léger bruit avait attiré son attention. Il avait entrouvert sa porte, juste à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette travers le palier et disparaître dans la cage des escaliers mouvants.

Intrigué, il se rhabilla d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main et était sorti à son tour. Il avait rattrapé la silhouette au moment où elle se glissait hors du château. Il suivit la silhouette jusque dans les écuries où il la vit monter prestement sur un cheval ailé sans même avoir mis de selle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la silhouette fut éclairé par un rayon de lune, qu'il reconnut Ginny. Il faillit faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas déranger la jeune femme, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers les montagne qui surplombaient la Foret Interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien faire par là-bas ? Faire une promenade à cheval à une heure aussi tardive était déjà suspect, alors si en plus elle se dirigeait vers la menaçant forêt de Poudlard, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter !

Les sourcils froncé, Harry monta aussitôt sur Colleen, son magnifique Thestral, bien décidé à découvrir ce que fabriquait la dernière des Weasley. Son cheval étant beaucoup plus rpide et puissant que celui-ci de Ginny, il ne mit pas longtemps pour le rattraper. Cependant, il garda une certaine distance, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Plus ils avançaient dans la nuit mordante, plus le chemin sembla familiers à Harry. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils débouchèrent devant un montagne en forme de tête de dauphin qu'il sut où se rendait Ginny. Les sources chaudes de la Forêt Interdite, propriété des Dryades. Devenant clair dans son esprit que la jeune femme voulait prendre un bain chaud dans cet endroit paradisiaque, Harry hésita à la suivre. A la seule idée de l'eau scintillante coulant lentement sur la peau douce de Ginny, son sensé morale fut envoyé au orties et ses instincts les plus primaires prirent le dessus. Parvenu à destination, il se cacha dans l'ombre épaisse du belvédère.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il guida Colleen vers les sources, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il arriva au moment où Ginny enlevait son épaisse cape de sorcier…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inconsciente de ce spectateur, Ginny délaça sa robe qui tomba en plies soyeux à ses pieds, dévoilant son corps nu. Sa petite culotte blanche alla rejoindre l'épais vêtement. Harry retint sa respiration. Ginny lui apparut comme une prêtresse païenne célébrant le culte d'une obscure divinité. Son corps mince faisait l'effet d'une statue de nacre et d'ivoire.

La masse luxuriante de sa chevelure paraissait faite de flamme à la lueur des lucioles. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'eau, ses hanches nacrées ondoyaient et le renflement laiteux de ses seins accrochaient les rayons de lune. Un désir violent fouetta les reins de Harry, balayant ses derniers doutes. en un geste fébrile de la main, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrant et se dirigea à son tour vers l'eau chaude

Ginny plongea dans l'eau et se mit à nager rapidement vers loin du rivage. Bien qu'on les appelle des sources, ces nappes étaient très profondes et l'on pouvaient s'y baigner sans se cogner désagréablement à son fond. Vers le milieu de la source, elle se mit sur le dos et ce fut alors qu'elle vit Harry sortant de l'ombre d'un gros buisson.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle considéra le corps athlétique du sorcier. La lune mettait des reflets moirés dans ses cheveux noirs et dans le duvet de son torse. Irrésistiblement, le regard de la jeune femme suivit la ligne plate de l'estomac, vers le bas-ventre couvert de poils sombres, glissa pudiquement sur les longues cuisses musclées et revint vers le visage. S'il entrait dans l'eau… un étrange chatouillement parcourut Ginny. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il l'interrogea :

« Puis-je te rejoindre ou dois-je m'éloigner ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle le regarda se jeter à l'eau. Après quelque brassées, il se laissa couler, puis émergea à sa hauteur. Ils s'observèrent sans un mot. Des vaguelettes brillantes caressaient les épaules de Ginny, dont la peau humide luisait au clair de lune d'un éclat marbré. Ses traits admirables se détachaient avec la pureté de cristal. Subjugués, Harry demanda :

« Es-tu réelle ? Ou es-tu seulement une créatures de mon imagination ? »

« Je suis réelle. » répondit-elle avec un large sourire. « Et toi ? »

Lentement, les mains de Harry la saisirent aux épaules. La surface lisse du lac se rida alors que Ginny glissa vers Harry et que l'eau clapotait contre leurs corps nus. Il la prit par la taille, la plaqua tout contre lui, la blancheur de son sourire éclatant dans la semi-obscurité.

« Je suis on ne peut plus réel. » chuchota-il.

Il s'interrompit, étudia intensément ses traits.

« Et j'ai faim de toi, petite sorcière de la nuit. »

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne. Comme dans un rêve, Ginny s'accrocha à Harry et entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à ses baisers. Les larges mains qui exploraient son dos et ses hanches la grisaient. Les seins alourdis, gonflés de désir, se frottaient contre le torse doux de Harry, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds alors que Ginny noua les bras autour de son cou puissant. Obéissant à son instinct, elle cambra les reins, emprisonna Harry entre ses jambes, frottant ainsi le sexe érigée du sorcier contre le sien.

Il crut devenir fou d'impatience à ce mouvement suggestif. La hissant partiellement hors de l'eau, il aspira passionnément les pointes roses de ses seins qui se dressaient douloureusement sous ses caresses. Le souffle court, Ginny rejeta la tête en arrière, alors que ses doigt s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Harry. Malgré elle, ses hanches se mirent à onduler, attendant le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Ces mouvements attisèrent entre pus la fièvre de Harry si c'était possible, et lui fit perdre le peu de conscience qu'il avait encore. A la seule idée qu'il allait la posséder, il frémit violemment. Sa main se glissa sournoisement sur le ventre de la jeune femme vers cette partie intime de son corps où il rêvait de s'enfouir. A son contact, un long frisson la secoua et elle laissa échapper un cri de volupté.

Ce gémissement fut sa perte. Incapable de se contenir davantage, il la souleva par la taille et l'abaissa brutalement sur lui. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, transpercée par une satisfaction exquise. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle gémit sans pudeur aux assauts impétueux de son amant.

C'était sauvage, intense, passionnée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être prise différemment ! C'était ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa première fois avec Harry, qu'il serait si éperdue de désir pour elle qu'il en oublierait toute maîtrise. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait l'avoir en elle, si longtemps qu'elle voulait le sentir bouger au plus profond de son être.

Harry chercha ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément elle, allant et venant de plus en plus vite en elle, en glissant ses mains sous ses reins. Elle était si chaude, si étroite aussi… c'était divin !

Les cuisses de Ginny se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Harry, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux noirs, pleurant presque sous l'exquise torture à laquelle la soumettait Harry. Lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir, il accéléra encore plus ses coups de reins, entrant et sortant d'elle avec délectation. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase. Ils crièrent leur délivrance à la nuit silencieuse, chavirant en même temps dans un monde délice.

Ginny était trop empêtrée dans la trompeur de la jouissance se souvenir clairement de ce qui suivit. Elle recouvra ses esprits dans une chambre, allongée sur le moelleux lit où Harry l'avait déposée.

« Comment… ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée en reconnaissant le décor des chambres de Poudlard.

« Par transplanage. » répondit Harry en faisait apparaître une grosse serviette blanche.

« Mais, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Avec la magie humaine, c'est clair que non ! Mais avec la magie elfique, rien de plus simple ! » ria Harry.

Avec un soupir, blottie contre lui, elle enfouit se frimousse au creux de son épaule. Tendrement, il essuya le corps humide de Ginny avec sa serviette en coton, souriant devant la sensualité de ses réactions.

A ce petit jeu, la passion ne mit pas longtemps à rejaillir. Il et se recoucha auprès d'elle, impatient de goûter la saveur de ses lèvres. Délaissant sa bouche, il traça de sa langue un sillon brûlant entre ses seins, avant de s'attaquer à ses petites mamelons roses dressés. Ginny se cambra, gémissement de plaisir sous cette délicieuse torture. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Harry, glissèrent vers sa poitrine pour en mesure la fermeté, avant de revenir sur son dos en une langoureuse caresse. Encouragée par les soupirs de son amant, elle poursuivit son exploration.

Ses mains redescendirent lentement vers les fesses de Harry qu'elle pétrit suavement avant de venir vers son bas-ventre. Sans la moindre hésitant, elle mesura à quel point le jeune homme la désirait, en prenant son sexe fièrement dressé à plein main. Haletant, il saisit la main qui l'enivrait.

« Pas encore ! » souffla-t-il. « Je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit, te caresser, te savourer. Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce petit jeu, tout va finir tout de suite ! » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace comique.

Pouffant, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui tendit ses lèvres. Il souffla contre sa bouche :

« Je voudrais me souvenir de chaque détail de cette nuit. »

Il défit les bras qui le tenaient et s'écarta légèrement pour la contempler. Elle était très belle, ainsi offerte, illuminée par la lueur timide des bougies, avec sa lourde chevelure gorgée d'eau, étalée en éventail autour de son visage. D'un regard sensuel, il passa en revue les seins gonflés aux aréoles rose pâle, le ventre plat.

Ginny sentit son corps prendre feu sous ses yeux brillant désir. Légèrement gênée, elle tira sur le draps à elle, faisant mine de se couvrir.

« Ne te cache pas , Ginny. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu es adorable et il ne faut pas avoir honte de ta beauté. »

En un geste inattendu il se pencha et aspira un mamelon tentateur entre ses lèvres, arrachant un cri rauque à Ginny. Il tortura le petit bout de chair pendant un temps qui parut durer une éternité, avant de faire subir le même sort à son jumeau. Puis, lentement, très lentement, il traça un chemin humide et brûlant vers le ventre de la jeune femme. Il explora son nombril, avant d'aller se perdre dans le creux de son être, fonçant Ginny à écarter les jambes. Elles tressaillit de la tête aux pieds, sous les caresses exquises de cette langue ardente qui l'explosa sans aucune pudeur, la marquant au fer rouge. Consumée par un torrent de feu, elle sombra de nouveau dans l'extase, les mains enfouies dans les mèches noirs de son amant.

Lorsqu'il se redressa et que sa bouche rechercha la sienne, Ginny put savourer son propre goût sue les lèvres de son amant. Voulant lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, elle renversa leur position en un coup de rein vigoureux qui déstabilisa Harry. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, toute pudeur envolé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que déjà une langue joueuse lui titilla le lobe de son oreille, point très sensible de son anatomie. Grognant de plaisir, il ferma les yeux et la laissa le découvrit, une main enfouie dans sa masse rousse et l'autre roulant entre deux doigts une pointe de sein insolemment durcie.

Les mains de Ginny caressaient lentement son corps, descendant vers son entre-jambe en dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau en feu. Alors que sa langue refit le même chemin que ses doigts, ses mains enveloppèrent le sexe dressé de Harry qui en gémit de plaisir. Comprenant parfaitement ce que la jeune fille voulait faire, il dut s'agripper aux draps pour ne pas jouir à l'instant même. Cependant son apprentissage de la magie elfique lui avait enseigné la maîtrise de soi.

Maîtrise qu'il faillit perdre lorsqu'il se sentit happer dans un étau chaud et humide, alors que des mains coquines s'amusaient avec ses testicules. Respirant bruyamment, Harry faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler pendant que Ginny enroula son sexe brûlant de sa langue avant de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle entama un langoureux mouvement de va et vient, il dut la stopper pour ne pas exploser dans sa gorge.

Il la positionna sur lui et d'un coup de rein puissant s'enfonça en elle pendant que leur bouches se cherchèrent avidement. Ginny ondula sensuellement des hanches, suivant le rythme que lui imposait les mains de son amant, posées sur sa taille. Elle rompit leur baiser et se redressa le prenant plus profondément en elle. Les mains de Harry quitta sa taille pour aller pétrire ses seins offerts, alors que la tête rejeté en arrière, Ginny accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient.

En quelques coups de reins elle chavira dans un monde de délice, un son sourds sortant de ses lèvres entrouverte. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre et de déversa abondamment en elle, en un râle sauvage.

Totalement épuisée, Ginny se blottit contre son amant, le souffle court et l'esprit embrumé de plaisir. Ils s'en dormir ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant à l'unisson.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, ils furent bien embarrassés lorsqu'une Glésine vint rapporter leurs vêtements, qu'ils avaient malencontreusement oublié dans le feu de l'action. Jamais, on vit le Survivant aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Surtout que par la suite, les jumeaux Weasley étaient toujours déposé à lui rappeler comment son première enfant, un petit garçon roux au yeux verts prénommé Sloan, avait été conçu.

En effet, après cette nuit d'amour, Harry s'était déclaré à sa bien aimée et il l'avait épousée deux mois plus tard. Bien que certaines mauvaises langues, surtout les fans hystériques du Survivant, avaient accusé Ginny d'avoir piégé leur idole par le plus vieux stratagème du monde ; l'amour qui se lisait dans le regard de celui-ci lorsqu'ils posaient sur sa tendre femme ne laissait pas de place au doute : Harry Potter s'était passé la corde au cou de son plein gré et ne le regrettait visiblement pas ! Il avait mis du temps à trouver son bonheur, mais il l'avait trouvé.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
